Fools Rush In
by iheartcolin
Summary: Based on the movie "Fools Rush In". Tony is sent to Israel for 6 months and meets someone...TIVA! also some Jibbs and McAbby
1. Welcome to Israel Tony

A/N-Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic. My English is not so good so there will be a lot of errors and I am sorry. I hope you like it.

Also if it seams a bit OOC I am sorry but I wanted it to be as much like the movie as possible.

Disclaimer!-I own nothing! Just having fun…please don't sue me!

**Fools Rush In-NCIS Style**

**Chapter 1**

It was Christmas at NCIS HQ in DC and Tony was feeling confident. He knew he had been doing a good job so far at his at job at NCIS…well he hoped he was doing a good job at least. He walked into the office and the Christmas party was in full swing.

"Tony!" McGee called "It's about time you got here"

"Sorry Mcworry I was busy with a hot date. Where is Gibbs"

"He is up in the directors office apparently they have an assignment for us after the holidays"

"Us" asked Tony. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck on an assignment with the probie. The two noticed Gibbs along with Jenny coming down the stairs.

"Pack your bags boys you're going to Israel for a while"

"Israel"? They both were shocked. Out of all the places that was not high on their 'To go list'. "What for boss?" Tony asked.

"You will help set up the new Middle East base for NCIS in Tel Aviv" Jenny answered. "It should take about 6 months"

"Well Shalom Tel Aviv" said Tony sarcastically. The truth be told he did not want to go. He watched the news he knew what it was like, fighting. '_I bet there aren't any babes either'._

The holidays past and before they knew it Tony and McGee were in Tel Aviv. Tony had to admit it was not at all like he thought it would be…but he still didn't like it.

To him it was too hot, in some places to dusty, signs were not in English he felt like he was in another country _'wait I am in another country'._

Tony drove to a small restaurant he saw the night before called "Panati's" he noticed he was the only American there _'I guess I should get used to this'. _After enjoying a great meal he got up to get in line for the restroom when he noticed a beautiful brunette talking on the pay phone by the bathroom. Sure he had seen other beautiful women in Israel already but she was different there was something special about her that Tony couldn't put a finger on but he was mesmerized by her and the sound of her voice. '_English!' _he couldn't help but be happy whenever he could understand what the people around him were saying.

Her English had a thick accent. She was Israeli that was for sure. He began to listen to her conversation.

"…Michael! I'm not ready for marriage! And I love you but I don't love you like that! So I…I really think we should see other people" she put her finger in her ear to try to hear the person on the other end of the phone line better. "What do you think?" she asked. "Loose the part about seeing other people...ya…I think your right…yes I am sure! My aunt Neddie said to wait for a sign and remember that neck less that he got me for Hannkuh, well it broke…listen I got to pee I will tell you everything when I get home alright?" She shook her head 'yes' obviously in a rush to get off the phone. "Abby I haven't stopped since Sade Boker I'll talk to you latter alright…bye" she hung up the phone and walked right past Tony. She noticed the line and looked at him smiling "Excuse me I was here" she said in English '_that obvious I am American I guess' _Tony couldn't help but let out a small chuckle "Haha I think I would have noticed that". "No" she answered quickly "You see I was on the phone and the line moved but I couldn't move with it because the cord wouldn't stretch that far" she added with a flirtatious giggle hoping he would let her cut in line _'I really need to go'_ she thought.

"See I'd like to believe you" Tony answered "But your nose is actually growing" he said while pointing to his nose. "Come on I thought that was pretty good" she tried. She knew she would get him to let her take his place at the front of the line it was only a matter of time. Tony looked at the long line behind him all tall young males some even soldiers waiting to for the bathroom none looked happy about the idea of him letting her cut in.

"You realize I could get myself killed for this" he half joked.

"I pee really fast! I lived with 5 brothers, 3 cousins and only 1 bathroom. Believe me I can pee faster then anybody in the world" she knew she had him.

"Really? A gold medalist" she looked at the line behind him again. There was something about her that made him unable to deny her so reluctantly "This I have to see" he said. He could not believe it HIM Tony DiNozzo totally wrapped around some girl he didn't even knows finger. She walked past him "Eize Chuzpan sh'hu noten la lavor rak biglal sh'he yafa v'kulanu nidafek"(How rude! He let her go ahead just because she is hot and now we all get screwed) someone from behind him called however the Israeli beauty quickly spun around and began speaking fast angry Hebrew "Tishmor al ha'pe shelcha ya chatichat chara ze ha'shagrir hachadash metumtam" (Watch your mouth you little jerk that's the new ambassador) Tony had a feeling she had some choice words for him. He would never admit it but he found her defending him very hot. "I was just about to say that". She laughed "I was just telling him not to be a jerk in front of our new ambassador". "That's Ambassador Tony to you" he winked _'maybe I have a shot with her'_. She laughed again he was really starting to like her doing that "I'm Ziva" she looked towards the restroom door. She could not believe how long it was taking.

Tony wanted to enjoy every minute he had while he could so he quickly thought of a question to ask hoping to keep the conversation rolling "So all that on the phone about waiting for a sign stuff. Is that a religious thing or a cultural thing"? He asked hoping it didn't sound to stupid. Ziva could see right through him "Do you always listen to other people's conversations" she asked with a wicked grin on her face she could tell the next few moments were going to be fun. "Would you like to go back to the end of the line" Tony challenged even though they both knew he wouldn't do it.

"Why do you want to know"

"It just sounded a little deep for a Friday night I was just curious"

"Religion is a very important part of our culture, at least in my family" Ziva explained "And I believe that your destiny has already been decided. You just have to read the signs" she noticed he was not buying it "You don't believe that?" It was a statement not a question. "No" he replied flatly "I think that if a guy gets hit by a bus it's because he wasn't looking not because of some master plan".

"So you don't think it was fate that you were standing in this line when I got off the phone"?

"Fate? No...no I think it was more of a bladder thing"

Ziva sarcastically acted sad "that's to bad" she whispered seductively "Because you see I happen to think there is an explanation beyond reason beyond…that I showed up at this very spot" Tony looked into her eyes and was captivated he was lost in the endless pools of brown. "You do?" he asked in a week voice even to his ears "Absolutely" she answered in the sexiest voice he had ever heard. "And why would fate go to all that trouble" he asked confidently _'she is totally into me' _Ziva leaned in a little smiling "So that I wouldn't have to wait in line" just then the bathroom door opened and she walked into the restroom "thanks" she smiled. _'Just you wait Ziva'._

The sun was just coming out in southern Tel Aviv when Ziva woke up with a smile on her face, That is until she opened her eyes and didn't recognize where she was. She looked down and saw a hand wrapped around her waist then at the owner it was Tony from last night! _'I went home with him! What am I crazy! Ziva what's the matter with you?! You never do this sort of thing…but yet I am not sorry" _She slowly got out of his embrace and left the house in a rush. She didn't want to talk to him. What would she say? She left the house, jumped in her jeep and drove off to never see him again.


	2. Tony's Life Changes

**Chapter 2**

-3 months latter-

Tony and McGee were at the new NCIS building in Tel Aviv helping the newbie's get everything set up when Tony looked out his office window and saw Jeanne approaching. Jeanne worked at NCIS back in Washington as a middle east analyst and often made trips to Israel. It was no secret that she had and thing for him hell he was sure the whole navy knew. Tony dropped to the floor and crawled under his desk "Probie cover for me" he whispered right before he heard the door open and Jeanne walk in "Why hello Tim its great to see you" She smiled that huge smile of hers "I was looking for Tony is he here"? She asked looking around. This was her second time to NCIS Tel Aviv and both times that 'Hard at work Tony' was no where to be found "You just missed him" McGee nervously mumbled "He had to uh…duck out for a while" Jeanne gave him a disapproving look before quickly hiding it with her fake grin "Well I know he is busy just tell him I stopped by alright" "Not a problem"

After she left McGee quickly turned to Tony "You can't avoid her forever!"

"I know I know"

Later Tony and Tim were entertaining the US ambassador to Israel Mrs. Booth at Tony's place when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get" Tim said as he went into the apartment closing the balcony door. He was surprised to see a very confused looking Israeli woman standing at the door waiting but then again this was Tony's house.

"May I help you?" Tim asked in broken Hebrew. He had been learning on his own trying to make the most out of his assignment.

"I am sorry I must have the wrong house" she said in English.

"No, no, no wait if your looking for Tony he is right inside"

"He is" she asked sounding almost disappointed

"Yep" Tim answered then went out to the patio to inform Tony of his "visitor"

"Tony you have a guest"

"I do?" he couldn't think of who it could be but he got up and entered the apartment leaving Tim with ambassador Booth.

When he walked into the kitchen he was shocked to see HER he had thought about her ever since that night, wondering what had happened to her. He had gone back to 'Panati's' many times looking for her but with no luck and here she was standing in his kitchen looking as beautiful as he remembered her being flashing him the smile that made his heart melt. "Ziva"! He gasped. Ziva let out a sigh of relief "You remember". She was happy he did, she didn't think she could handle it if he didn't which bothered her _'how can someone I barely know have this effect on me'? _

"Of course I remembered. How could I forget? I have been looking all over for you! I would have called you but you disappeared on me". The old Tony would not have minded but she made him different in a good way.

"Well I didn't know what to do" she looked scared. A word he would not have even thought to describe her the last time they saw each other but somehow she seamed different. "I have never done something like that before" she told him honestly "Going home with someone I don't know"

He thought about saying it was the same for him but he could not bring himself to lie to her. "It was just one of those great phenomenal, spontaneous…things" he trailed off.

"Yes it was" she looked at him sadly.

Feeling the need to break the awkward silence that had come over them "So how long has it been" Tony knew he shouldn't have asked that the second it came out of his mouth, he knew how long it had been exactly 3 months.

"3 months" she answered nervously she cleared her throat and picked up some crackers from the kitchen counter top. "Do you mind if I take some of these my stomach is not so good"

"No, ya go ahead help yourself, would you like something to drink"? he opened the fridge to find he had nothing in it _damn I need to shop more' _he rushed to the sink to fill a cup with water "Water alright?" he didn't know why he bothered to ask when it was obvious he had nothing else.

"Ya water is fine" she said while stuffing another cracker into her mouth "I love what you done with the place" she pointed to the emptiness of the house. It was meant as a question as to why it looked almost unlived in.

"Ya I've been kinda busy" he turned to face her with the glass in his hand he took her in. "Wow you look...you look great" she did even with a mouth full of crackers. He handed her the water "Thank you" though her words didn't meet her eyes Tony could tell that something was wrong.

"So how have you been?" Tony question tying to figure out why she was acting the way she was. After she finished her sip she flatly answered "pregnant" .

Tony grabbed the water from her taking a few steps back until he ran into the sink. "Really? Pregnant…well that's great! Terrific, congrats" he said nervously, he raised the glass in an almost cheers motion and took a long gulp.

"Thank you it's yours" she stated calmly as Tony continued to gulp down the water.

She waited for him to finish the glass then he finally answered. "Mine?" he question again doubt in his voice. She nodded. "We were only together one night" he stated quickly.

"That's all it took"

"And I, I, I used a condom" he fought back "Lots of them"

"Well one didn't work" she answered starting to regret coming in the first place.

"But that's its job! Its entire job is to work. It's reason for being is to work". She was not happy that much was clear but, he was not angry Ziva for the first time in her life was having trouble reading someone, the father of her child.

"Look" she sighed. This was one of the hardest things she has ever had to do and for a Mossad assign that was saying a lot.

"I have thought about this a lot and there is really only one thing for me to do here". Tony let out a loud sign of relief. "Oh thank god!" Ziva gave him a look that could kill she was pissed. Recovering quickly Tony tried "I mean I understand and I respect your decidion" "You do?" she questioned he obviously read her wrong. "Yes I have always believed in a woman's right to choose". He was hoping he was reading her right.

"That's good because I choose to keep this baby" she replied firmly.

He paused for a long moment finally attempting to answer with an "oh".

"And I don't want you money!" she began pacing nervously. "I just thought the honorable thing to do would be to come here and tell you in person that I am pregnant, that I am keeping this baby and that its yours".

"Well ya I am glad you did" he mumbled he honestly did not know what to say. Suddenly the ambassador entered the apartment along with McGee.

"Tony!" she called "I am feeling awfully neglected out there. Why don't we head out for dinner already?" she said suddenly taking notice of the other woman in the room.

"Could you just give me a moment please?" he asked the ambassador

"Sorry I came at a bad time" Ziva said and she walked to the door. "I'll let myself out"

She sat frozen in her jeep outside until she saw them exiting the building to their car she sped away. Tony noticed and jumped in his car after her barely saying a word to Tim or ambassador Booth. He drove fast doing his best to keep up. _'Damn Israeli drivers'._

After what felt like hours but was only about 45 minutes Tony had managed to catch up with Ziva. He found her sitting over a ledge looking downward. He was scared. It looked to him like she was thinking about jumping. He was glad he made it in time to stop her. He couldn't live with the idea that she had killed herself and their child because of his foolishness.

He Jumped out of his car slamming the door shut. "Ziva!" relief in his voice when she turned around and appeared to look fine even though he knew she wasn't "Don't jump" he practically begged. "What are you doing here?" she questioned rather loudly she was pissed and he knew she had every right to be but hey he did too!

He ran towered her "Just stay off the ledge there" he grabbed her arm pulling her back but she shrugged him off. He decided it would be better for him to back off. "I am not going to kill myself stupid but if you come any closer I'll throw your ass over" she was angry at him. He could tell that much. He remembered what McGee had told him on the plane on the way to Israel _"Says here Tony that all Israelis are drafted into the military even the woman" _

"_Well ya know probie I like tough girls with guns, its hot"_

"_But if you piss them off they can kick your ass" McGee noted_

"Hey wait a minute, wait a minute!" Tony knew she was mad and confused but so was he and he wasn't happy that she couldn't seam to understand that. "You! Walked out on me at 5 o clock in the morning. I never heard from you and then months later you show up at my door and say your pregnant and I am supposed to know exactly what to do?! Well I am sorry but I don't…know exactly what to do"

"That's the best thing you've said all night" she said

Tony paused not knowing what to say. What was there to say? He looked down and was shocked by the beauty of the view he could see what looked like a little community down below "Wow its really beautiful" he said trying to break the silence.

Ziva sighed "I love it here…you know my great grandfather helped build that Kibutz" she told. "He came up from Morocco in 1900"

"Really" tony asked

"Yes"

"Before there even was an Israel"

"Technically yes" she answered. "My Savta still lives down there" she explained. "We have had relatives on that kibutz since it was formed" she kept explaining, enjoying talking with him and telling him about her life and family. That was something she never did but it felt so right with him.

"Every time I drive back home from there I throw a shekel and make a wish…right before the turn around the mountain" she told him. She had never told anyone she did that.

"Does it ever work" he questioned.

"Depends on the wish"

There was a long awkward pause but this one was different because Tony could sense she was sad and he almost thought he saw fear in her eyes. She looked down at her hands in her lap then moved a piece of hair behind her ear before blurting out "My father is going to kill me"

Tony really didn't know what to say. He didn't know Israeli couture and wasn't sure what to say or do. He sat down on the ledge beside her. "He doesn't know" he asked even though her was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"No" she whispered. "Nobody does…except Abby my room mate...he can be a very passionate man when it comes to the only daughter he has left" she had tears in her eyes and Tony would never admit it but he did too "Ziva what can I do?" he asked sincerely wanting to help.

"I'll deal with it" she said almost coldly. "NO! Really!" he pressed. "I want to help".

She looked into his eyes and saw he was serious she thought for a moment remembering It was Friday night. "Well maybe one thing…come meet them" she pleaded with her eyes.

"Your family?"

"I just want them to know who you are so that later when they ask who the father is I can say 'you met him remember? And I brought him home once'"

"Hey no problem. You just say when and we'll go"

She spun toward him smiling "When".

Tony and Ziva were on there way to Ziva's parents in her jeep. "So you have dinner with your folks once a week?" he couldn't believe people did that.

"It's like a tradition. Why? Don't you?" she thought everyone did that.

"No" he surprised her "To tell you the truth I don't have contact with my family at all…my teammates at work are my adopted family…So how are we going to do this" he asked wanting to talk about something else.

"Just act like we have been dating for a few months and what ever you do don't tell them I picked you up outside a bathroom ok"

Tony nodded his head before it dawned on him "I thought I picked you up"?

She gave him a look that said 'ya right'

"Ok…so we have been dating for a couple of months…who are you?"

"Oh well lets see…I am 3rd generation Mossad but am getting out because I am pregnant but in real life I am a photographer and I am doing this book about the desert I have five brothers the oldest one is Ari after that there's Lior, Gilad, Ron, and Eldad and then me…I had a younger sister Tali but she was killed 7 years ago in a Hamas suicide bombing…So know I am the baby but anyone messes with me I can take care of myself" she said the last part with no emotion what so ever, obviously she didn't want to talk about her sisters death. Tony was shocked to hear she was Mossad!

The parked the car and began to approach the house "Yossi is my favorite uncle and he is married to Neddie…she loves compliments but you have to talk to her on her on her left because she is stone def on her right ear. Oh and she makes the cuscus…what else oh ya never say 'I swear' in front of my mother…and my sister in law Shira and my brother Ari have a baby named after Tali…any questions" she asked as they stopped outside the front door. "Yes!" he said quickly "What's your last name?" Ziva smiled at that "David, Ziva David…and you are?" "DiNozzo " he said "Tony Dinozzo" she repeted slowly. "Ziva David" he said sounding out the syllables more then needed. He took a step forward closer to her and took her hand in his "its nice to meet you" she said in low voice. Before she could answer the door opened and a man exited "Ziva, Hi" he said taking notice of the man with her and seeing as how he was obviously American he decided to speak to her in English "I was just running to the store to pick up some drinks…who's this? New boyfriend?" he asked with interest.

"Lior this is Tony, Tony this is my nosey brother Lior". The men shook hands "Nice to meet you" Tony said politely. Lior turned to Ziva. "Does Abba know about him?" "No" she answered. Lior laughed "And to think I wasn't going to come tonight" he joked on his way to the car earning himself a slap on the back from Ziva "Good luck!" he called out knowing they were going to need it.

"So your father…is he a big man or…" "Come on lets get this over with" she grabbed his hand and led him into the back yard of the home were they came face to face with more then 30 people. Tony thought it was going to be a quite little dinner not a party! Everyone was laughing and joking until they saw him and the room seamed to freeze and all eyes were glued to the two of them. He leaned in to whisper in her ear "This is a family dinner?" he asked. Ziva answered honestly "I guess a lot of people couldn't make it" not understanding that as is he couldn't believe it. Then she spoke up "What is the matter with everybody…can't I bring a guy to dinner"? Then from the back of the room Michael approached the pair "Shalom Ziva"

"Shalom Michael" she politely answered.

"Ma shlomech" he asked not caring if the man next to her didn't understand.

"Fine" she answered in English "It's been a long time since you came to one of these" she said her voice almost shaky. "I was afraid we would never be friends again" she said honestly. She may not love him that way but ever since she was young she enjoyed having him as a friend.

"That's were we started isn't it" he said with a hint of bitterness.

Ziva turned to Tony "Tony this is Michael he is a very good friend of the family…we grew up together"

"Hi how are ya" Tony smiled and shook his hand but got nothing but a cold stare from Michael. The yard got quieter if it was possible everyone holding their breaths waiting to see what Michael would do. "Hu chaver shelach ziva?" he asked her with a mixture of shock and disgust.

"Yes Michael he is my boyfriend…do you have a problem with that?" she was mad at him now.

Michael let out a regretful sigh knowing he had lost her before smiling and reaching his hand out to Tony "It is a pleaser to meet you Tony" everyone calmed down and went back to preparing for dinner. "There is nobody like Ziva…nobody." Michael continued firmly. "Ok everyone lets get back to normal" he called then left to join the group.

Ziva looked up at Tony awkwardly then put a piece of hair behind her ear. "He seams like a nice enough guy". Tony sarcastically joked. "He is going to kill me isn't he?" Tony whispered in her ear this time not joking. "He is not the one you should worry about" she said her voice almost shaking "Come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house to meet her parents.

When they entered the kitchen they saw her parents back to them chopping up vegetables and getting things ready "Ima!" Ziva yelled as she went to hug her mother. They embraced happily. She then went to hug her father "Ha'tinoket ha'yafa sheli" (my beautiful baby) he said hugging his only daughter left who was also his youngest. Tony stood there staring with a goofy smile on his face waiting to be noticed. "Who is this?" Eli David asked in English seeing as his guest was obviously American.

"Oh ah…Ima, Abba this is Tony…DiNozzo" she said. She sounded nervous like a little girl about to tell her parents she lost something important. Tony quickly picked up on this and decided to speak up "Mr and Mrs David it's a pleasure to finally meet you! Ziva talks about you all the time" he said so fast it was hard for even him to understand himself. "Well that's funny because she has never said a word about you!" Eli answered bitterly he already could tell this American boy was trouble.

"Now Eli behave your self" his wife Yafa warned. "But I can't keep up with her!" Eli exclaimed "One minute she is engaged then the next she brings home a man with a tie"—

Ziva was quick to respond to that "I-was-not-engaged" she said desperately. Tony could tell that they had had this talk many times before. Ziva turned to him and repeated her self more firmly "I was not engaged" but with an almost pleading look as she finished almost begging him to believe her. "Well actually sir that's one of my favorite things about your daughter" Tony said trying to help "She is always full of surprises" he looked at Ziva smiling which did not go unnoticed by Yafa who looked lovingly at her daughter.

Eli continued to give Tony a death glare _'so that's where she gets it from' _he thought. But his thought were cut short when Yafa pulled on his arm "Come on Tony I think you'll be safer in the other room" Tony gave Ziva a worried glace as he was led outside the kitchen.

Once they entered the bright living room Yafa smiled at Tony "Let me take your jacket" Tony complied and removed it handing it to her. "Todah" he said glad he could say something in Hebrew. "You'll have to excuse my husband" Yafa explained "Sometimes I think he wished Ziva was still 6 years old…when you become a father you will know what that means" Tony almost died right then. He was going to be a father-to their grandchild it was as if it just hit him then and there. Feeling a need to change the subject fearing Yafa would ask him why he had the sudden look of shock and fear on his face Tony spoke up "These pictures are really beautiful" he said pointing to the pictures on the wall in front of them "Yes they are Ziva's" Yafa suddenly became confused "Haven't you ever seen her work?" she asked. Tony knew he had to think fast "Yes, yes…yes I have its just that uh…when I see her pictures…its like I am looking at them for the first time" he knew that sounded stupid it sure did to him but she seamed to believe him. "Now that must be the famous house on the kibbutz" Tony said remembering his conversation with Ziva earlier. "Yes and that is Ziva's grandmother Batya, they have a very special connection. You can see it in the eyes they have that same…wild sprit". She couldn't finish her thoughts because of the screams coming from the kitchen "Ani Yechola letapel bchiayi ha'ahava sheli levad abba (I can handle my own love life dad)" he could here Ziva yell.

"Mematai(since when)" Eli yelled back. Tony let out a small laugh "I think that runs in the family" he said to Yafa who smiled in agreement.

Later everyone was eating and Tony found himself enjoying the evening. He found that if he stayed away from Eli and Michael Ziva's family was really nice and did their best to make him feel welcome. He told her aunt he loved her food though it was the wrong one but Ziva quickly set him straight. He later found himself looking at a woman holding a baby and couldn't help but stare, when she looked up Tony smiled embarrassed he got caught. "She is beautiful" he said simply "Todah" the woman answered suddenly she got up from her chair "Would you mind holding her for just a second while I fix myself a plate" it wasn't a question. "Oh no, I don't think I should" but she placed the baby in his arms anyways "I'm not really…ok" he held the baby as best he could "Hold her head" the woman said gently "Why does it come off?" Tony asked. The woman giggled "You'll do fine" she said as she walked off to get herself some food.

Tony giggled the baby lightly and his gaze found Ziva's. He smiled at her from across the room. Her gaze was hard to read because it said so much; hurt, love ,confusion, fear and so much more. She broke the gaze and continued with the pitcher of water to the table. Tony followed her with his eyes. Little did he know his eyes held the same emotions hers did.

He continued to play with the little baby and even gave her a little peck on the head _'Guess it's the fatherly instincts kicking in"_ he thought. Ziva took note of how sweet he was being with her little niece and for a small second she wished they could have that. But who was she kidding they didn't even know each other and they were so different. He didn't even care about her she was just a one-night-stand to him nothing more. She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head.

It was getting late and everyone was leaving. Ziva waved good bye to everyone then returned to the kitchen where Tony was cleaning his shirt after 'Baby Tali' as he called her left him a little gift…well a lot of it.

"How can so much stuff come out of something so small" has asked playfully while cleaning his shirt with a wet towel. Ziva had to take a moment to gather herself. She didn't know why this was affecting her so much. HER! The Mossad agent, but it was. She shyly looked up at him and in a soft voice "Thank you for doing this"

Tony was shocked at this "Are you kidding they are great" he said pointing to the living room "I had no idea that families actually talked at dinner" he threw the towel on the counter. "I am glad they got to meet you" Ziva said honestly. Tony smiled and the two got lost in each others eyes until Ziva pulled away and looked down. Tony then came to a realization. "They are going to hate me aren't they" he asked obviously bothered at the thought. Ziva gave him a small smile "No...I won't let them" she meant it too. She would not let her family or her baby hate Tony. How could she? She loved him.

She turned around and went out to the table to begin cleaning it off. Tony watched her from the doorway of the kitchen smiling. He had known her for such a short time but he had feelings for her that he had never had before. He watched her blow out the candles then look up at him. Their eyes locked he felt as if she was pulling him to her and before he could stop himself they met.

He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. He let all his feelings poor into the kiss. His arms wrapped around her lower back pulling her to him as her arms locked around his neck trying to get as close as possible. Then suddenly she pulled away and left leaving a stunned Tony.

As she drove him back to the ledge where they met so he could pick up his car and they go back their separate ways the silence was awkward.

"Ziva I…" Tony said trying to in some way get through to her "Don't!" she cut him off "Just…you'll just make it worse" Tony was having non of it "Well at least let me give you a number so you can reach me" Yet again she turned him down with a flat "No",

"Its better this way" she continued "No complications". He looked at her hoping in some way to read her but she turned back to look at the road "Just don't"

Soon after they reached the ledge Ziva parked her car and turned to Tony "So take care of yourself" Tony said not knowing what else to say. "Ya…I will" she responded sadly. Tony exited the car and shut the door "Hey, you too" she called out. Tony gave her one last smile and walked slowly to his car as she began to pull out of her parking spot to leave. He knew this was his last chance so as she turned to go on the road he jumped out in front of her car. Ziva was shocked and quickly slammed on her breaks. "What are you doing?! Get out of the way!" she didn't understand why he was making this so hard for her.

She put the car in park and stood up in her topless jeep. "Tony don't do this! There's nothing to say!" she almost pleaded with him. "Just wait a minute there might be…this afternoon I couldn't decide between a burger or a hotdog but my life made sense…you know…and now I know exactly what I want…and my life doesn't make any sense" he added the last part with a bitter laugh. "And I was doing fine this afternoon" he continued "I was doing great! It was me, that was me!" he waited for Ziva to say something but she was to shocked to say anything so he kept going "And now I'm with you and I don't know what happened but somewhere between the hotdog and your aunts cooscus …I mean I was worried that I had met the woman of my dreams at the dry cleaners or something and I was too busy to notice but then you show up and I realize that that's not true! Because you're the one" he paused to look at her to make sure she was understanding him before he went on "You are everything I never knew…I always wanted" Ziva was shocked She thought she was imagining this all. Was he really saying all this? "I'm not even sure what that means exactly" once he started this he knew he had to finish it so he kept telling her everything he had been feeling all day "But I think that it has something to do with the rest of my life…and I think we should get married" he said reaching the car looking straight up into her eyes "Right now"!


	3. Our New Life?

A/N-Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate your reviews and will do my best to use your suggestions. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Less then 4 hours later Ziva found herself in Cypress at a small wedding hall with Tony. Seeing as how Tony was not jewish they could not get married in Israel so they drove straight to the airport and got on the first flight to Cypress where every Israeli went to marry a non-jew.

They had the judge marry them and went to sign the license. After making sure that it was valid in Israel as well the couple went off to enjoy their long weekend honeymoon in Cypress together before going back to their real lives in Israel and to the problems they would face but they knew that together they would make it.

Bright and early Monday morning Tony reached the soon to be NSIC middle east HQ with a huge smile on his face. "Oh well, well, well look who finally decided to grace us with his presents" said McGee cause really an hour and a half was late even for Tony.

"Sorry probie it could not be helped" Tony said.

"Oh no, no, no your not getting off this easy" he was referring to his mystery woman who came to take him away Friday from the ambassador. Since then Tony was unheard from and unreachable. "So who is she?" He couldn't believe he had to ask. Usually Tony was always telling everything about his love life why was this one so different?

"It's like I open the door and your off on a date with miss Israel"

"Her name is Ziva and it wasn't exactly a date" Tony said over calmly.

"Ok that is affirmative" McGee replied smartly.

"Let me ask you a question…what the hell is dating anyways except some long process of elimination where you both try to present your best sides while hiding the real you…and that can only last about 3 months anyways because eventually it leaks out and then you have to spend the next three months getting to know your real selves and then one of you wants a commitment the other one wants to bale and then you have to go and start the process all over again…I mean dating…dating…dating is stupid" Tony finished his rant to a stunned McGee "Ok who are you and what have you done with Tony"? McGee questioned. He could not believe what he was hearing.

Just then the secretary started yelling "Hey Tony there is a woman for you on line one! She says she's your wife?"

"Hey Sarah, the only wife Tony has is the movies he is married to" McGee called out laughing.

"Ask her if I can call her back?" Tony responded ignoring Tim "Oh, and get her phone number! Tony asked not caring how weird that sounded.

"You married her?!" Tim asked stunned. "The one with the body?"

Tony smiled and lifted up his hand to show off his ring "Your married?!" It was unbelievable! Tony married?

"Tony…Tony, do you have any idea what getting married means"?

"Probie, probie, probie…it's gonna be ok" he said as he turned to go into the office "No, no, no!" The probie called after him "It's not going to be ok! Who says it's going to be ok"

"Probie!" Tony yelled "It's a gamble either way"

Sarah came out again "Tony she says its urgent!"

"Its urgent! So it begins! What were you thinking Tony? Your not ready to get married…you know this is completely out of character for you! This makes no sense that you marry her unless you knocked her up…" he stopped when he saw the look on Tony's face. "You knocked her up?!" he yelled! "Yes…but that had nothing to do with it…" Tony defended. "Look I don't want to ruin this for you but do you even know if this baby is yours?" McGee asked "Have you asked for a test? You know a lot of girls want a ticket to the US and this is a good way to do it"

"She's my wife! And she's not like that. You don't know her!"

"You don't even know her!" McGee yelled back.

All of a sudden a car pulled up and out came a very angry looking Eli David. He grabbed Tony and pushed him up against the wall and put the gun to his head "Mamzer! I welcome you into my home and this is how you repay me!" Tony had never been so scared. "Stealing the only daughter I have left!" he yelled. Tony was sure he would not live much longer. "Getting married in that joke of an place! Without a rabbi!" _'Good thing he doesn't know I am not.' _"Without her family…with out my permission?" He looked not only mad but sad, hurt even, like he would either kill him or cry "You are not a man! You are a thief that's what you are!" He said letting go of him and backing up. He got back into his car and drove off leaving everyone in the building speechless. "Damn!" McGee said. "In-laws" Sarah had to laugh at that.

Later that night back at Tony's well…Tony and Ziva's. Ziva was making dinner with her friend and former roommate Abby Scuito, an American from Louisiana who was teaching forensics at Hebrew University. "He disowns me fine! I disown him twice! We disown him, me and the baby! Lets see how he likes that!" Ziva ranted to her goth friend.

"Ziva, he's your father! You had some weirdo in cypress walk you down the isle can you blame him?" Abby asked. Just then Tony came in with Tim. "Hello my wife" "Hello my husband" they smiled at each other. "Interesting house Tony, did you decorate it yourself?" Abby asked cheekily "Yes Abby I realize it is a little dull" Tony said trying to be nice to his new wife's "bestest friend" "Oh come on you've got that cozy little institutional thing going on" Tim joked. "Not after I spice it up" Ziva said while slapping Tony on the butt playfully. "Just for the next 4 months" Tony said getting out the wine while everyone else was setting the table.

"Then what? You turn back into a frog?" Ziva questioned playfully while entering the kitchen to get something. "No then we finish opening the new NCIS HQ and go back to DC" Tony said as if she were stupid. "We what?" Ziva asked giving him a death glare _'She is scarier then her father' _"We go back to DC" Tony said again, only this time not so sure of himself. Ziva took a step closer to him "You mean you don't live here?" She asked not believing this was happening. She came closer to him like she was going to attack him like an animal. He couldn't help but wonder were she kept her knife. He knew she was Mossad and he was really starting to worry. Abby and Tim exchanged looks and quickly left the area to give them some privacy but still staying in earshot. "No I live in Virginia" Tony said calmly. Hoping this would end on good terms "Well I live here" Ziva said "And I like it here, and my family is here, and my friends are here, and my work is here! You can't raise a baby in that city!" Tony took a few steps closer to her trying to reason "Ziva people do it all the time…have you ever been there?" he asked putting a piece of hair behind her ear tenderly. She turned to face the sink "Well there you go" he said softly. "And you have never been out of Tel Aviv" she shot back "There is a lot more to Israel then Azrieli"

"Like what people blowing each other up over stuff that happened thousands of years ago?"

"That is such a dumb thing to say!" Ziva shot back. She couldn't believe that is what he thought of her homeland.

"You know Tony for what its worth, when I first got here I hated it but, I'll tell you something Israel seriously begins to grow on you after a while" she finished sipping her bear. "Hey come on Israel is a sand box for religious people" McGee said "DC is American I mean you've got…"he was cut off by Abby starting to defend Israel but both fell on def ears to Tony and Ziva. "Tony I have been saving to do this book about the desert for 5 years! I finally put in my time at Mossad, my life is here" she said sitting at the table joining Tim and Abby "And my work is in DC" said Tony sitting down as well.

"See now this is the type of conversation that usually happens on the second date" Abby said while beginning to eat. She also snuck a few looks in Tim's direction.

The next day Tony drove to his apartment and parked right out side his front door. He liked living on the first floor. _No stairs! _He heard music from his door "Must be the wrong door" He thought but after double checking he knew this was the place and went in opening the door he found a place that didn't even look like his. The walls were different colors and one even had a pattern. They were covered in Ziva's photographs as well as a wooden hand and a huge hand. It was filled with David's dancing and singing and it smelled like they had made some very good food in the kitchen. Out of nowhere this little brown dog that came up and bit his pant leg and refused to let go "Small, ugly thing biting me…!" Tony yelled as Ziva ran towards him from the crowd as Tony continued hopping on one foot. She bent down to pick up the dog smiling "Rami stop it stop it baby" she said to the dog "Hi" she gave Tony her beautiful smile "This is Rami my dog I mean our dog…ah welcome home" she said hugging him still trying to get used to the idea of being married.

"I can't even believe this is the same place" Tony said looking around taking in all that they had done in the short time he was at work. "I know" Ziva replied "Isn't it great? Its their wedding present…see not everyone feels like my father" she leaned into him giving him a slight jab in the ribs her smile turning fake "They wanted to do something special for us" she looked up with a less the genuine smile "Say thank you" she whispered to Tony. "Ah..thank you!" Tony said loudly. He was answered with many "Your welcome's" and "Anytime's". "Its very…special" he finished not quite meaning it. "You don't like it" Ziva said it was a statement not a question. She went to sit on the stairs. Tony followed her and sat next to her with her dog in her arms still "No I just never lived in anything so bright…" he was stopped cold when he came face to face with a huge wooden hand on the wall that was decorated and hand a lot of Hebrew writings on it "Oh god"! He said when he noticed it. "Isn't it beautiful?" Ziva asked "It's an antique" she continued not giving him a chance to answer "It has been in my family for centuries it is a Hamsa that keeps away the evil eye and it will protect us" she added firmly "Couldn't we just trade him in for a Doberman?" Tony asked looking at the small dog. "That isn't funny Tony, your hurting my baby's feelings" she placed a kiss to the dogs head and then turned back to Tony "Hey what did your bosses say when you told them?" she asked. She knew Tony had no family that he was close to and that his friends back home from NCIS were his adopted family. "Oh you know I feel so stupid I forgot that they are all on a mission and won't be reachable till after" he knew her being Mossad and all she would not ask any questions so he decided to leave it at that. He knew he could trust McGee not to say anything. He didn't know how to tell his bosses that he went and married an Israeli Mossed agent. It was against the NCIS policies and he could get fired.

Ziva knew he was not being honest with her but thought it was just because the mission was top secret. She didn't want to think of the possibility that Tony was lying to her.

"So you guys did all this in one day?" Tony asked changing the subject "I should hire you to get the new NCIS HQ up and running" "Well I don't know if you can afford us" joked Ziva. The two exchanged and awkward laugh and Ziva looked at Tony "Your so cute" she said honestly. "Here" she handed him the dog "I am going to go get my camera and take a picture of my family" she got up and left leaving Tony alone with the dog.

"What are you looking at?" Tony said to the dog. He was finally beginning to understand what he has gotten himself into.

The time passed and Ziva was getting ready for her time at Mossad to be up. She knew she could not continue to work there if she was going to have a baby. She was looking forward to her new life as a mother and a photographer. She began taking more pictures in her spare time which was becoming more and more often seeing as how she could not be sent on anymore mission and was confined to desk work. She hated desk work but was willing to do it in order to have her and Tony's baby. She never pictured herself without Mossad. She also never saw herself getting married or having a baby. Ziva never was one to be open about her feelings. Yes she had feelings contrary to what some thought. She just didn't express them like others. She liked the changes in her life yet she still felt that even though she loved Tony she wasn't opening up to him like she should. She knew him like the back of her hand in some ways yet she sometimes felt like she did not know him at all. He was not an easy person to read. In a way they were a lot alike. She wished that he would tell her about his past, growing up and things like that yet she knew she had no right to ask because she herself would not be ready to share such things yet.

At the same time Tony was continuing his work with NCIS trying to get everything in order. Also Tony and Ziva were adjusting to married life as well as each others couture and habits. Tony was learning all about Israel life and Ziva about American customs. Tony was even picking up a few words of Hebrew and Ziva's English idioms were getting better but still needed a lot of work.

Later that month tony wanted to surprise Ziva by taking her to the new NCIS HQ building in Tel Aviv. The building was done now all they need was to get everyone moved in and adjusted after they could have the opening party and then Tony and Ziva would have to decide what to do from there but for now he just wanted to live in the moment. They arrived on the top floor of the _almost _empty building were Tony had set up a table and chairs with two candles. "So this is where you go every day" Ziva said admiring the place "Finished it last night…I think the fact that there are no office supplies upset people" he joked. "Well its all going to work out wonderfully I can tell" she said walking around the huge soon to be bullpen. "I wanted you to be the first one to share it with" he said pulling out a chair for her to sit then sitting down across from her lighting the two candles on the table "And I'm very honored" she smiled touched by his actions "This is so romantic…the wine I mean the milk (seeing as how she could not have alcohol) and the candles…the pizza…its perfect" she said happily gesturing with her hands. "No perfect would be if this was DC and that was Dominic's" he said. "What's a dmoinics?" she asked confused. "E and 17th street right by where I work best pizza in the world".

"And if we were on the Kibutz my grandmother would make us some patitim" she shot back understanding what he was doing.

"Patitim" he said trying to mimic the way she said it but failing.

"They are a grain. sort of like rice…my grandmother is famous for them…oh Tony we should go to Jerusalem sometime, you would love it there…everything is so old and historical and you see people from all different places and races and religions it is beautiful" she said giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"No kidding" he answered now they were both playing the game 'My home is better then yours' so he kept going "Well there is a spot in the middle of the mall where if you sit there long enough the hole city walks by you" he said.

"And I know of this one canyon that if you sit there long enough no one goes by and you die" she said with an evil expression on her face. "Really?" Tony gulped nervously, the night was not going how he had planned.

The next day Ziva was at the synagogue with her mother. "You would not believe it! The hole night he kept changing the subject" she whispered angrily "DC this and Washington that" she ranted mimicking Tony's voice. "What do you expect kapara?" Yafa asked "His life is not your life". Ziva was stunned "I thought you were on my side?" she asked. "He has a family to support" she explained. "He can do that here" she argued "We can do it together"!

"Marriage is about finding a middle ground" Yafe said "You must learn to choose your battles" Ziva smiled like a Cheshire cat "Well I should have picked one this morning" she said mischievously "What did you do?" Yafe gave her daughter a warning glare. Reminding Ziva of when she was a child. "Nothing" Ziva said innocently. "I just had the guys drop by to take him shooting" she finished as if what she said was of no importance "Tony is alone with your brothers"? Yafa asked worry clear in her voice "And Michae!l" Ziva smiled and turned to walk away.

"I better go pray some more" Yafa said to herself.


	4. Surprise!

**Chapter 4**

Tony was riding in an open jeep with all of Ziva's brothers and Michael worry clear in his face. He could honestly say he was scared. "So Ziva said that there is some pretty interesting canyons up here…one in particular where people go to die" he looked at them all staring at him with glares that would put Eli to shame "That's the other way right?" Tony asked.

"What is all this talk about you taking Ziva to America" Lior asked Tony. No one liked the idea of their baby sister going away. Sure they knew Ziva could take care of herself, but that did not stop the older brothers from worrying about her anyways.

"Oh you know that's…that's just an idea" Tony lied. "Nothing carved in stone or anything…"

"She won't go!" added Eldad "I bet my life on it"

"Oh shucks Eldad, no one here expects someone to give up his life…do they Michael?" he said the last part looking at Michael who just looked at the road not even acknowledging Tony outwardly but inside he was laughing. _'Does he really think I would do anything to him?'_

After synagogue Ziva went to meet Abby at their favorite café "So what are you going to be? Ziva DiNozzo, Ziva David or are you going to pull a 'Hillary' and be Ziva David-DiNozzo" Abby asked. "That's Mrs. Tony DiNozzo to you" Ziva said firmly with a smile liking the idea. If anyone had asked her a year ago she would have laughed at the idea of changing her name, or getting married for that matter but the idea of using Tony's name as her own made her feel in a way she never had before.

Suddenly a brunette American woman who was seated behind Ziva turned to face them.

"Excuse me" she interrupted "I don't mean to but I couldn't help but over here…did you say Tony DiNozzo?"

"Yes" Ziva said not understand what the woman wanted from her.

"From Falls Church Virginia?" she questioned further.

"I think that's were he is from" Ziva answered with a nervous smile _since when am I nervous _she thought.

"Late 30's dark hair constantly quoting movies" she described further.

"That's him" Ziva smiled back

The woman gave Ziva a shocked and almost hurt stare then recovered with her fake bright smile extending her hand "I am sorry…I'm Jeanne Beniot , I work for NCIS"

Ziva's eyes lit up. She was finally meeting someone he worked with, someone from his life other the McGee. "Your kidding! Oh that's fantastic! I really don't know any of his friends so I am so glad to meet you…I am Ziva and this is Abby" Aabby shot a rude "Hi" back not liking this woman at all.

"Gee you know I've missed Tony my pass few trips here…he is always so busy. How do you know him?" she questioned obviously jealous. She had a fairly good idea how Tony knew her.

"I'm his wife" Ziva said proudly.

Jeanne was sure she didn't hear her right "I beg your pardon"

"Ya, Tony and I…were married" she said again.

Jeanne was in shock and didn't know what to say to that. She was not expecting to hear that she was Tony's wife! Girlfriend yes, but wife?

"And they are going to have a baby" Abby said firmly. She had a pretty good idea that this Jeanne woman had a thing for Tony and didn't want her best friend to have to deal with her.

Jeanne's eyes were almost popping out. She couldn't believe that Tony would get married or have a kid much less in such a short time. There has got to be something up she thought. I better call Gibbs and director Sheppard.

Tony and the others were in the southern part of Israel by now climbing with their shot guns. "This is some backyard" Tony said trying to break the ice "I can see why you guys like it up here…must have been fun growing up, you know all these rocks…" Tony started to almost run down the hill when he heard a noise he looked to the ground and found himself in the middle of a bunch of snakes. "Snakes!" he yelled. The others were turned to face him all pointing there guns to the ground around him preparing to shoot the snakes. "Kadima!" Michael called "Do not move!" he told Tony "Ok everybody we do this on three" he counted down and then they all began to shoot at Tony's feet causing him to jump and land in a pile of cactuses.

Ziva ran to the door when she heard banging "I am coming" she called. When the door opened in came the boys caring a drunk Tony in pain with a bunch of cactus stuck to him on his back "Llucy you got some splainin to do" he said while they put him on the floor. Ziva had no idea what that ment but she pushed her confusion aside for now.

"Oh my god what did you do to him?!" Ziva angrily asked while hitting the men "He fell into some cactus…a lot of cactus" said Lior. "We gave him the vodka for the pain" Gilad added. "I think the desert made quite the impression" joked Ari. "I told you to make it special idiot" she yelled while hitting him "not to kill him" she continued to hit them all the way to the door "Ufu mikan! Get out of here! Hurry up hurry up" she called until they were all gone and she slammed the door.

She turned to Tony. Her tone changing from angry to motherly "Baby…" she called as she ran to his side "Honey…" she said to him but he still didn't answer she bent down to him and whispered in his ear "What ever you do don't turn over…I am going to go get the tweezers".

---------------------------------------------

"I'm confused" Tony called limping over to Ziva his butt still sore from yesterday. "If baby's only see in black and white then why is that Barney guy purple?" he questioned coming to the family room where she was cleaning about to sit down when she stopped him "Wait don't sit there I am doing the floors next"

"Again?" he asked "Oh wait! I read about this…this is the 'nesting period"

"It must be because I can't seam to get this place clean" she said while dusting imaginary dust. He grabbed her arm spinning her around to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back but then he let out a groan of pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Poor baby…" she had forgotten to watch out for his injuries of yesterday.

"Ya, I think there is one still in there"

"Well then I'll just have to take these pants off so that I can take a closer look" she grinned as she undid his belt.

"What ever you say doctor" he sure didn't mind.

"Oh I forgot to tell you" Ziva said as she un tucked his shirt. "I ran into an old friend of yours from work the other day a Jeanne ehh…"

Tony had a look of almost fear on his face "Jeanne Benoit?" he asked almost afraid to hear her answer.

"That's the one"

"Really…uhh…when?"

"At lunch with Abby while you were with the guys…I think she is jealous"

Ooohhaarrrgh!" Tony laughed nervously this was not a conversation he wanted to have with her especially when she had tweezers. "Really?" he hugged her then the door bell rang "I'll get it" he went to get the door pulling his pants up on the way.

"Coming" he yelled over the dog's bark when he opened the door he came face to face with Gibbs and Jenny. "DiNozzo" Gibbs said giving him the Gibbs stare.

"I hope we are not interrupting anything Tony" Jenny said while trying to see over Tony's shoulder into the house.

"Jeanne called and said we had to bring our asses all the way out here to see what you were up to" Gibbs continued when suddenly the dog ran out running in a circle around them pushing the door open abut giving them a brief side view of Ziva.

"New girlfriend?" jenny asked not at all happy with him at the moment.

"Tony who is it?" Ziva called out

"I got it!" He called back shutting the door. Jenny couldn't help but feel like she had heard that voice before but she couldn't place it. _'Must be my mind playing tricks on me'_

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs practically yelled "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing boss, all is…all is good I just can't believe you're here" just then Ziva opened the door and stared at them. She noticed Jenny's and the second the two looked at each other they gasped, memories from a mission in Cairo long ago coming back to them both.

"Shalom Jen" Ziva said giving her a small smile. "Shalom Ziva, It's good to see you. It has been a while" Jenny said. Her face not giving away anything to the two clueless men with them. "Does someone here want to tell me what the hell is going on?!" Gibbs demanded. "Jethro, This is Ziva David. She is a Mossad officer. We worked together a few years back" Jenny explained without going into detail.

"How do you know her DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Tony gulped not sure how to answer. Ziva looked at him disappointedly. She was hurt he even had to think about this. "Director, Boss, This is Ziva David…DiNozzo, my wife".

Jenny and Gibbs were shocked. They were not expecting that.


	5. What is going on?

A/N- Ok so here the story starts getting very different from the movie. I didn't get any reviews last chapter but since I am going on vacation I thought I should update before I leave. I'll be back in 2 days and would really like to hear what you all think of the changes. Sorry it is short but life is getting in the way.

**Chapter 5 **

"What did you say?" Gibbs asked. He knew what DiNozzo said but he felt like he still needed that confirmation. "I got married boss, I grew up I guess". "DiNozzo! Outside! Now!" Gibbs said as he turned to leave the house with Tony quickly following. "Is he always like that?" Ziva asked Jenny. "Yes, pretty much. Ziva I am asking as a friend not the director of NCIS, what is going on?" Ziva signed "I love him Jenny. He has changed me. I am not some tough Mossad officer anymore…and I am going to be an Ima" "You are pregnant already? How long have you two been hiding the marriage from us?"

"I am 4 months, but Tony and I have only been married for 1, we wanted to tell you but seeing as how you were away on a mission it was not possible." Ziva tried to explain. Jenny was confused. "On a mission? Ziva I am the director of NCIS and Gibb and his team are investigators. Tony could have picked up the phone and told us anytime" Jenny explained. She saw the hurt in Ziva's eyes but as a friend she knew she had to tell her the truth. "You mean he lied to me?" she asked her face filled with a mixture of anger and hurt. "It looks that way Zi but maybe he had a good reason" Hearing the yelling from outside Ziva guessed he did but that did not make it hurt less. "Is he the one you would always talk about Jen?" She asked knowing the answer already. "Yep, that's him" Jenny smiled back.

"Alright what the hell is going on Tony" Gibbs asked. He didn't look as anger as he did before though. "I fell in love and got married boss". Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Tony she is Mossad for gods sake! What the hell is wrong with you! Don't you see she could be using you!"

"It's not like that!" Tony yelled back. "We are going to have a baby"

"You're what?! Tony how long have you been hiding this?"

"We have been married for a month but she is 4 months pregnet"

"Why didn't you tell someone? We could have maybe done a back round check or something be fore you went off and married her"

"Boss it wasn't like that! It all happened so fast"

"Ya because maybe she was assigned to you?!"

"Boss she left Mossad. She wants to be a mom and raise our child together."

Just then they were interrupted by Jenny. "Are you guys going to stay out there and yell at each other all night or do you want to come in for dinner?" She called. "Nah, We are done for now" Gibbs said as they entered the house. Gibbs grabbed Jenny's hand and stopped her before they could join Tony and Ziva. "Hey Jen, You trust her?" "Of course, She saved my life a few years back" She then quickly got loose from his grip and went to join the couple not wanting to explain herself to Gibbs.

"So how was your flight over?" Ziva asked. She was going to kill Tony later for lying to her but right now, all she wanted to do was win Gibbs over. She knew how much Tony looked up to him and she wanted to make a good impression on him.

"It was good" Jenny said when she noticed Gibbs was not going to answer her.

"Miss Da-veed" Gibbs said stressing out her maiden name. "how long have you been in Mossad?" Gibbs asked as he took a bight of the salad she had made.

"I was in for about 4 years but I resigned after I found out I was pregnant. My last day was 3 weeks ago" She answered.

"Oh come on now, we both know no one leaves Mossad alive. And your family must all be Mossad too, Ya know Tony Mossad in like the Mafia, it is a family bis-" He was cut off by Jenny elbowing him hard in the ribs. "That is enough Jethro" She whispered.

"So Tony do you guys know if you are having a boy or girl yet?"

"Not yet director it's too soon."

"You know, tomorrow is Purim and every Purim my family goes to the Eliat. You should come with us" Ziva invited them. She wanted Tony's "family" to except her.

"I don't think-"

"We'd love to Ziva" Jenny and Gibbs said at the same time.

Later that night after Gibbs and the director had left Tony and Ziva were having their first real fight. "Ya Ben-zona! Shakran! Pachdan!" Ziva yelled at Tony.

"First, I have no idea what that means and second, why did you invite them?!"

"It means you are a liar and a coward!" Ziva yelled back. "And I invited them because they are YOUR family! Families do things together Tony!"

"But they are also my bosses. And how do you know Jen?"

"That is not important now, what is important is that you lied to me! I at least went to my father, I told him the truth! He won't even talk to me Tony! But I did it. But you! You didn't even have the balls to give them a call!"

"I am sorry alright!"

"Are you? Cause I don't think-" Their fight was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Shalom" Ziva answered. "Oh, Hi Abby….she did?...that's wonderful we will see you tomorrow….what?....no it is ok I will have him do it…that's ok he owes me anyways…ok sweety…bye"

"What's new with Abby?" Tony asked hoping the fight was over.

"She just gave you your yellow ticket to forgivness"

"Golden Ziva, It's golden ticket"

"whatever the point it is my Ima invited her to come with us all to the Eliat but seeing as how she is alone and all and she wants us to bring McGee…but of course not tell him she asked and-"

"Ziva I get it. Give me the phone and I'll make the call"

The next morning Tony and Ziva picked up Abby and McGee and made there way down to Eilat.

"Are we there yet?" Abby asked. "No Abbs it has only been 30 minutes, you know its about a 4 hour drive and that is on a good day" Ziva answered back.

"So what is the plan for today?" Tony asked.

"Well every Purim my hole family gets together and we go down to Eilat for the holiday to get some break from the cold"

"Purim?" Tony asked. Everyone in the car rolled their eyes and Ziva began to explain it all to Tony who wasn't really listening until Abby cut in "It's like the Israeli version of Halloween"

**Please review!**


	6. The Fight

A/N-Hello! I am back. Sorry it took so long. Hope you like the new chapter.

Down in Eilat the sun was shining and the NCIS gang, along with the Davids were sitting by the hotel pool. Jenny and Gibbs were sitting under an umbrella chatting with Tony while Abby and McGee were over at the bar getting some drinks.

Meanwhile on the other side of the pool Ziva and Yafa were having some trouble with Eli. "I let these people come didn't I?! That doesn't mean I have to like it" Eli argued.

"Ima do something"

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because! As far as I am concerned she is not even married to Tony! And these people, his family, don't even like us so why should I?" he complained sounding like a child. "Why am I celebrating Purim with complete strangers?!"

"They are only strangers because you won't talk to them!" Ziva tried to reason with him.

"Eli either you act like the man I married or tonight you will sleep with the dogs" Yafa said leaving no room for him to argue.

Finally Ziva, Yafa and Eli joined Gibbs, Jenny and Tony. "Where is Abby and McGee?" Ziva asked Tony. He pointed to the water were the two were talking. Ziva and Tony exchanged knowing smiles, glad at least someone was having fun on the trip.

"I hope you have plenty of lotion on" Eli said. "The desert sun picks up off the water like a mirror" He explained. "Well I think if we just stay in the shade we will be fine. But thank you for your concern director David" Jenny said politely. "Suit yourselves" Eli said knowing they would regret it later when they see the sunburn that they will most currently be covered in. "Pity you didn't bring your suits" Eli continued, trying to break the ice. "Oh yes" Gibbs said but his voice showing no regret what so ever. The silence got more and more awkward by the second. "I swear it is hot!" said Jenny feeling the need to say something, not noticing the look on Yafa's face after she said it though.

"You know Eli I think we should just cut the crap" Gibbs said suddenly. "I don't think Tony knows what he has gotten himself into".

"Hey!" Tony said feeling the need to defend himself. "Why would you say that?"

"Well let's see DiNozzo you conveniently met a woman and had a one night stand and she just happens to get pregnant. Oh, I almost forgot-SHE IS MOSSAD! Don't you find that a bit to coincidental?

"Hey!" all three Davids said together. "I do not like what you are getting at here Mr. Gibbs." Eli said. "Oh come on! You want to tell me that this is all what? Fate?" Gibbs shot back.

"Yes" Ziva said. "I am sorry that the hole world finds it impossible for us to love each other." Ziva said hurt in her voice. "I could accuse you of the same thing" Eli said as if Ziva had just said nothing. "Maybe it is you who are trying to spy on Mossad" Gibbs laughed at that. "Now guys come on, I for one think this hole story is quite romantic. I have also known Ziva for many years and can tell she loves Tony and that this is real, however, it is inappropriate for a government agents to marry a foreign agents" She finished looking at Tony.

"Lets say this is real director…They are too different their marriage could never work. They are too different! They come from a different couture, a different world. It is hard enough to make a marriage work without adding to it." Eli explained. "Listen to the man Tony, he has a point" Gibbs said getting an eye roll from Jenny.

"I think they are going to start spelling the big words soon" Tony said to Ziva. The two felt helpless as the 'parents' discussed the 'children'. "Why can't you just be happy for us?" Ziva asked. "Because I am afraid for you!" Eli told his only daughter. "Says the man who raised his child to be an assassin" Tony said quietly, earning himself a look from director David.

"Ask yourself this question Yofyufa, where will you live?" He asked his baby girl. "How will you raise your child?"

"We don't know yet" Ziva said honestly.

"Tony's job is with me, on my team in DC at NCIS. They will live in DC" Gibbs said leaving no room for argument. "And the religion will have to be jewish".

"I think the kids can decide that" Jenny said trying to calm everyone down.

"And when the child finishes high school he or she will come back here and serve in the IDF". "But the child will be American" Gibbs said. "The child will be a dual citizen therefore he or she will serve Israel proudly" Eli said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. As the four older adult continued to fight McGee and Abby came up and stopped it to announce that Director Vance called and Jenny and Gibbs were needed back in Washington ASAP. "Thank God we can get out of this sandbox!" Gibbs said getting up.

*

After taking a very badly sunburned Gibbs and Jenny to the airport, Tony and Ziva returned to their place in Tel Aviv. The two had not had a chance to really talk about what happened but when they started it quickly turned into the two's worst fight.

"Ziva it was 112 degrees outside, I fried an egg on my head…and he didn't mean-"

"Don't go there!" Ziva cut him off not wanting to go over the fight at the pool again.

"Well your father didn't help with all that jewish talk"

"Tony the first time that I realized that I was pregnant I got stopped at a stop light right in front of the Kotel in Jerusalem…you know what that was? It was a sign"

"Of what?"

"That the baby would be raised following the jewish traditions"

"Well then it's a good thing you didn't get stopped outside a 'Pizza Hut'.

"Hahaha! You think that's funny?!"

"Don't you think you are taking this a bit to far? I mean do you really think hanging a Hamsa on a wall is going to protect you?!"

"As a matter of detail I do"

"Fact Ziva, as a matter of fact" Tony corrected her. He would never admit it but he loved doing that.

"Fine fact! I believe, because I am a woman of faith. The faith I have in my religion and the faith I have in us" she said gesturing between them. "It all comes from the same place inside of me! Now you on the other arm, your not even an active catholic. So, why don't you want me to carry my faith and my beliefs to our child?! It's a good way to live. It's a good way to be!"

"But it's not the only way! To be it's not the only thing to do! Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? I mean I haven't had a pepperoni pizza or shellfish since before I got transferred here!"

Ziva simply looked at him for a second and turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"You are not my favorite person right now!"

"Ya well you either! And its hand! On the other hand not arm!"

************

"…And Gibbs doesn't like it"

"Look Tony, I think if you feel this way you should get out while you still can, I mean your work is suffering-"

"Wait, What?"

"Haven't you noticed we are running behind schedule?!" McGee asked Tony.

"Hey can I help it if Purim fell on a Tuesday?"

"Just get your priorities straight before we get fired!"

"Why, what's up?"

"We had a little visit from the ambassador, you said you would you deal with it!"

"Look I'll handle this ok"

"Good"

Tony had to leave it there because he was late for Ziva's doctor appointment.

As Tony entered the doctors office filled with pregnant women he had to smile. He couldn't believe where he was. HIM, Tony DiNozzo, was married and terribly late for his wife's, that's right wife's checkup.

He rushed to the counter panting "Efshar lazor Lecha"? the woman asked Tony. He was pretty sure that was something along the lines of 'may I help you' so he went for it "Ziva David…ahh DiNozzo" The young woman smiled and pointed to a door down the hall. "Sham" she said. Tony knew what 'sham' meant 'there' he had been around Israelis enough to pick that up at least.

He entered the room to a sad looking Ziva and his heart fell at the sight. He had let her down again. "Ziva" he said sounding like he had run a marathon when really it had only been from the parking lot. "Tony" she said softly but he could hear the smile in her voice. They hadn't really talked since the fight and neither really knew how to act towards the other. "I thought you had to work?" she sounded almost giddy well…giddy for Ziva that he was there. "Well I did…but…I need to talk to you". He had done a lot of thinking on the drive over about what McGee said and he was starting to think that he had a point. He also respected Gibbs and knew that if Gibbs wasn't happy about the marriage there must be a reason. He needed to talk to Ziva about it but she was quick to speak up first not realizing Tony had such thoughts in his head "And I need to talk to you too! Look I feel really bad about the way things have been going" Tony's mouth fell open. She was blaming herself? He couldn't believe it "Oh no no it was my fault" he said honestly but Ziva was having none of it shaking her head no. "I wasn't…I haven't been completely honest with you…and I was thinking on the way over-" But before he could finish the thought the door opened and in came the doctor. She was an older blonde woman with what Tony thought to be a Russian accent.

"Shalom Ziva ma shlomchem hayom?"

"Anachnu baseder" she said still not used to referring to herself in the plural.

When the doctor noticed Tony she smiled and reached out to shake his hand. "You must be the father I have heard so much about" She said in English. "I am Olga Bloch". "Tony DiNozzo". She quickly got back to the business at hand "Well Tony you are just in time for the show" She went to lift Ziva's shirt revealing her ever growing stomach.

"You want to watch" Ziva invited smiling. She saw him hesitate so she began waving her hand inviting him over more. "Come see".

Tony walked and stood at her side as the doctor applied the gel to her belly. Then picking up the ultrasound. As she moved to start on Ziva Tony stopped her. "Wait is that going to hurt her?" he asked not liking the idea of seeing Ziva in pain.

Olga couldn't help but laugh "Oh no it tickles" Ziva answered touched at how caring he was. Dr Bloch started and soon the room was filled with beeping and almost pounding noises. "wow, wow, what is that?!" Tony asked. "That's your baby's heart beat" Olga answered with a smile. "It so fast" Tony said amazed by it. "It's normal" she explained.

Then Ziva reached over and grabbed Tony's hand "Neat huh?" she asked. Tony just looked at her in amazement it was as if for the first time he really understood what was happening. How he and Ziva had created a life together. They were going to have a baby. he Tony DiNozzo was going to be a dad. "Yah…" he whispered breathlessly.

He looked at the screen seeing the picture of the baby for the first time. "There is the head" Olga said pointing at a big round blob on the screen "There is a leg…" Tony continued to stare in amazement "Wait a minute, wait…is that…is that his…" he trailed off and then made a funny motion with his eyes hoping the doctor would understand what he was asking without him having to say it out load.

Ziva rolled her eyes not believing what he was hinting at "Uh I think that's an arm" said Olga as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "It's a little to early to determine the baby's sex".

Tony turned to look at Ziva the mother if his child. He didn't even hear Olga say she was going to be taking the first picture of their baby as he returned to stand by Ziva. He bent down to kiss her forehead tenderly then placed his forehead against hers and whispered "I am sorry" Ziva was touched. "Me too" she said. She knew they would fight but now she also knew they would make it.

Remember the more you review the faster I right!


	7. Why?

A/N-I am back!!! Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it. Please review.

**ejn10175****-** Ziva did not say she was not honest with Tony. Tony is the one not being honest to Ziva…at least for now ;)

The next day Tony was at work telling McGee all about the visit to the doctor's.

"I'm telling you McGeek it was incredible! You should have been there to hear it's little heart beat…pit pat pit pat pitter…" He said while jumping up and down waving his hands.

"That's great that's great but listen I spoke to HQ yesterday and they are have orders waiting for us when we get. I hear you are getting a promotion if you can get your head back to work-" All of a sudden Ziva entered with a loud "Hello!"

"Hey" Tony said happy to see her.

"Hey Ziva" McGee said with much less enthusiasm then Tony.

Tony gave Ziva a quick peck on the lips "What are you doing here?" he asked glad she was there to change the subject.

"I have come to kidnap you" she said with a devilish smile that made Tony go crazy.

"Tony this really isn't a good day" McGee warned.

"Oh don't make me hurt you Amerikai" she warned in a way that almost scared Tim. "It is his birthday, and I won't take no for an answer" she left no room for anyone to deny as she grabbed both of Tony's arms and began pulling him out of the building to her car.

"Will you cover for me" Tony said to McGee in a way that left no room for him to decline. Suddenly Ziva turned sweet on Timmy "Please" she gave him her killer smile, the same on she used on her father when she wanted something.

He shook his head yes. "Have a good time" Not meaning a word of what he said but Ziva didn't seam to care. "Thank you Timmy" she said. "Thank you Timmy" Tony repeated but in a way that made McGee mad. Then they hopped in the car and drove off. "So where are we going?" Tony asked "That is a surprise, a big surprise".

Two hours later Tony found himself in the desert on top of a rocky mountain, above a canyon with a beautiful view over looking Jordan. "The very first time I came here my Abba told me this story about a family of deer that lived in there mountains…he said that one day when they built the border fence dividing the two countries the family got separated on both sides of the border…over time they became different each one adjusting to their own environment" she explained "One group was dark, bushy tailed and had bigger ears…the other ones were leaner, meaner, and much prettier…and even though they look different and they act different they are the exact same deer…they just grew up on different sides" She told him with her hand on her belly. She hoped he understood what she was trying to tell him.

"And this fence between them…will they ever be able to cross it?" he asked. He knew she was talking about the border between them and their failure to communicate well with each other and not excepting their cultural differences as well as they could.

"Well…I have been thinking about making you a deal" she said. She had given this a lot of thought. She loved him and knew she could do it for him and they could make their relationship work. "…If we can stay here until the baby is born…I'll move to DC" she said.

Tony was in shock he couldn't believe she was willing to give up everything for him. She had already given up her job and now her entire life?! Her country, and leaving a family she loved and was close to. "Ziva that's so great!" "Well I am not saying I am going to like it" she said honestly "But I'll give it a try" she finished looking at him. Her eyes hand so much love Tony didn't know that it was possible for someone to love someone that much. "You got yourself a deal" He said kissing her.

"Good" she said, then she got up and went to get a box of some sort she had behind her. "Now I can give you your present" she smiled. He was really overwhelmed now. He could not believe that she got him a present after what she just said.

"You mean there is more?"

"Yes…I called Jenny…" she said approaching him with a bag of some sort "…and I asked her to do me a little favor…this arrived today" She said handing it to him. It felt hot and he had no clue what was in it. He opened it and was sure that this is the best gift he had ever received it was "Dominick's Pizza" from DC !

"I can't believe you did this!" He yelled as if he won the lotto and Ziva just giggled happily. She knew that the gift would have such a positive effect on him. She also knew things were a little on the rough side for them but she was hoping after today things would get better.

"Who said you can't have the best of mutually worlds huh?" she teased

Tony turned to her and smiled lovingly "this is the best birthday I have ever had…and it's both, the best of both worlds" and it was true it was. He played with her hair a bit before pulling her close and kissing her, trying to show her all the love he felt. When he pulled away he turned serious as if he was going to conduct surgery "Ok…you think this is good" he said pointing to the view. "Wait till you try this" he handed her a slice of what looked like to her ordinary pizza "Lets see" she then lifted it to her mouth and took a bite she had to admit that it was really good.

"yyyyuuummmm this is good" she said with a mouth full of food.

Tony kept moaning as he ate. Ziva had to laugh at how cute he was. He looked like a little boy at his birthday party eating pizza for the first time. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her and they both just sat there until the sun set and then they made their way home.

****

Tony and McGee were glad that the building was ready however they still had a personal problem. They still had a shortage of over 100 employees not to mention, have them go through the NCIS Boot Camp before they could be active field agents and investigate crimes.

That morning Ambassador Booth came to pay them a visit, along with a surprise guest, The Assistant Secretary of the Navy for Middle Eastern Affairs. They were needless to say unimpressed with the lack of work being done. Before Tony knew what hit him he was being sent back on a plane to DC to meet with Leon Vance, The head of NCIS as well as the SECNAV himself.

****

Ziva was at her Ima's house drinking tea and telling her all about Tony's problems at work.

"You see this is God telling him to quit that job and stay here with you"

"But Ima, it was turning into a government incident!"

"Oh well in that case I hope everyone is alright!...When does your husband come home?"

"Tonight, he doesn't sound very good"

Ziva got up to leave as her mother pulled out a book of psalms to read. "Wait, what am I praying for? For Tony to lose the job or to keep it?"

Ziva paused for a moment before answering "To keep.

Tony stood in front of the SECNAV's desk. He had never seen the man so angry. Vance stood up against the wall looking very pissed as well. _'You're a dead man DiNozzo' _Tony couldn't help but think.

"You know DiNozzo this is sort of my fault for even sending you there in the first place" Vance said suddenly.

"Sir I can have it all ready i in 3 weeks"

"You know if you could pull that off…" the secnav said standing up. "I just might be willing to give you your own team". Tony had not seen that coming. Sure he had been at NCIS for a long time and knew he should be getting a promotion. But after all the mess he caused in Tel Aviv he didn't expect one for a very long time and here Vance was offering him his own team.

"You would make me a team leader?"

"You're the best agent I have got for the job…you'll start April 1st" Vance told him.

"But McGee said the position wouldn't be open until October?"

"Do you want me to give the job to somebody else?"

"no, no, no…it's just that the baby is due in April…and I promised-"

"Is there a problem" Leon asked.

"No…there is no problem"

When Tony got back to Israel he focused only on his work, he also became distant and quiet, something that was both worrying Ziva and driving her crazy at the same time.

He left for work without saying a word to anyone at the baby shower at their house, He was never home for dinner because he was out tying to convince key people to work with NCIS, and forgotten twice this week to meet her at the mall to shop for baby clothes. Lately Ziva had become prone to falling to sleep to the sounds of strokes of the keyboard on Tony's laptop. The truth was Tony was feeling bad about what he was doing but he couldn't see any other way. He would never admit it but he was also avoiding Ziva because he knew he at some point would have to tell her that he was breaking his promise and they couldn't stay till the baby was born.

Ziva was at the University were she took a job as a language instructor to bring in some extra cash now that she was no longer working with Mossad. She sat at the café on campus with Abby and told her about Tony's change in the last few weeks.

"Honey just let him finish his work"

"He has changed Abby. I can't reach him…something happened in DC"

"Ziva the guy has got a lot on his mind"

"No its more then that. I think he is in trouble but he won't talk to me"

"What you think he wants out?" Abby asked shocked and worried at the thought.

"I don't know" she responded with a look of worry far greater then Abby's.

Two weeks past without any change and Ziva was feeling left out. Just when she thought her and Tony had connected and were beginning to communicate this all started and now she was having doubts. She loved him but was scared that he didn't love her back and only married her because of the baby and now he is regretting it and wants out.

That night they were having the NCIS Mid East HQ opening party and everything was going perfectly. Ziva arrived after the ceremony just for the party because she did not have the clearance to attend. She came in a beautiful red dress showing off her ever growing baby lump and a colorful scar wrapped around her shoulder. Knowing she would be left out of the all American building, bet yet needing someone who was allowed in she invited Abby to tag along with her.

As they entered they spotted Tony who came to their sides quickly.

He greeted both women with a kiss on the cheek.

"I've been worried about you" he said to Ziva.

"See you guys later I am off to get a drink" Abby said as she left wanting to give them some time alone.

"You shouldn't worry about anything it is your big night!" Ziva encouraged, trying to be supportive.

Tony almost cringed as she said that. He felt really bad about the way he had acted these past few weeks and needed to talk to her and come clean with her. "Ziva I think now that NCIS is up and running here we should talk-"

"I am so proud of you Tony this is just fantastic!" She was making this even harder for him without knowing it and Tony was having a hard time keeping a smile on his face.

"Hey! Why aren't you more excited?!" Ziva asked not understanding why Tony was looking so troubled. At least that is what he thought. In truth she was afraid to hear what he had to say. She was starting to think he was going to tell her that they had made a mistake.

"It's just been a little hectic you know with a lot going on…you look great!" he said noticing her appearance for the first time.

"Lo I look fat" she said then she felt it. She grabbed Tony's hand "Here feel this!" she gasped as she put Tony's hand to her belly so he could feel the baby kick.

"WOW!" he said as they both laughed. "The baby likes the music" she explained before they were cut off by a woman calling Tony over to deal with some "Important matter" she smiled at Ziva before telling Tony that he needed to hurry over to security. He apologized to Ziva before quickly rushing off.

Later Ziva found herself in the ladies room talking with Abby "So you and McGee seam to be getting along" Ziva said raising an eyebrow.

"I hate talking to guys that know more about computers then I do!" Abby said in a way that only Abby could.

"Right" Ziva said pretending she understood her gothic friend. Suddenly she felt a terrible pain in her side and hunched over. "You all right?!" Abby panicked.

"Ken…uh yes this baby seams to be mad at me about something" Ziva said trying to play down her pain.

"Look you just sit down alright, I'll get Tony"

"Lo, lo, lo you won't" Ziva told Abby sternly "Just wait a minute and this shall pass"

"I am going to get you some water" Abby said then rushed out of the bathroom to help her friend.

Later after the pain was almost gone Ziva returned to the party in search for Tony hoping he was back. She spotted him sitting at a table in the corner with a few other important looking men and decided to approach him.

"There you are" she said weekly from the pain. Something Tony didn't seam to notice. He got up from his chair to introduce his bosses to his new wife.

"Boss this is my wife Ziva, Ziva this is my boss Leon Vance"

"Oh hello" she greeted cheerfully wanting to make a good impression on Tony's boss.

"Hello it's nice to meet you Ziva" Vance said shaking her hand "It's a real pleasure Ziva"

"It's very nice to meet you too" she smiled back. Tony was happy her meeting Vance was going so well.

"You're in for quite an adventure" Vance said causing Tony's ears to perk up in worry.

"Oh it has been so far" Ziva said placing her hand on her stomach to emphasize her point.

"I knew if I offered Tony his own team he would get back on track" Lean said while patting Tony on the shoulder causing him to feel very uncomfortable. He did not want Ziva to find out this way.

"Excuse me?" Ziva asked not sure she was understanding him correctly.

"Just think by this time next week you'll both be beltway insiders…I hope your packed…great work Tony…" Ziva didn't hear the rest of what he said. She was in shock. She could not believe Tony had agreed to move back to DC by next week without even telling her! She was mad but more then that she was hurt. She turned and made her way to the door Tony running to follow her. After they reached the outside street the yelling started.

"There was nothing I could do the job opens next week!"

"Tell them to wait" she said calmly, to calmly.

"I can't do that"

"Can't or won't?!"

"I have worked to long and to hard to-"

"To what?!...To share your life with someone who loves you? Who cares for you! Tony you have to be there every day!"

"What do you think I've been killing my self for?"

"Oh come on you knew about this for a month but you don't include me! Why are you afraid of me? Why do you alienate me from your life?!" she was in tears now. _'Damn my hormones! I never cry!'_

"I don't know!" Tony yelled back. His answer surprised them both.

She took a moment to pull herself together. She couldn't believe how she was acting. She had let someone get to close to her and now they were breaking her heart.

"Look I told you in the beginning I have no problem raising this child on my own" she turned to leave but Tony's next words stopped her.

"I thought we were a family!"

"You don't understand the concept of a family! To you it is something you put up with on national holidays. Love it's a gift Tony not an obligation" at her last words she began to sob as she ran off to catch a cab.

"Look this is the brass ring…I worked my entire life for an opportunity like this and I am not going to give it all up because of one night in Cypress!

Tony awoke the next morning on the couch. He hadn't dared go to the bedroom last night. Now feeling it was safer we opened the door slowly "Ziva " he said as he entered but she was not there and from the looks of the room she hadn't been home at all last night. Then the phone rang he ran to the other side of the room to pick it up "Hello?...Abby…What happened?!"

Within 10 minutes of Abby's phone call Tony found himself rushing into the Tel HaShomer hospital. Asking the desk were "His Ziva was" then when he found her room he saw her through the open door and felt a pain in his heart. There was his Ziva lying with her back to him looking so small and venerable, something he never thought he would say about his tough ninja.

"Hey…are you alright?" he asked. He thought he heard her sniffle back a cry.

"I'm alright" she said calmly and firmly trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Is…is the baby ok?" he stuttered afraid to hear the answer. When Abby told him something was wrong he felt his life fall back into prospective, he realized that Ziva and their baby. He loved them.

"There is no baby" Ziva said with no emotion in her voice.

"What?" Tony asked sounding like his world just came crashing down. She was glad she was not looking at him because she thought she might have died from seeing the pain on his face.

"Look Tony I have been thinking, if I hadn't been pregnant I wouldn't have gone to your house that night and then we wouldn't have gotten married…the baby was the reason for us to be together"

Tony stood there trying to keep calm but then he snapped "That's not true!"

"It wasn't fate it was just a stupid suppositious dream you know there are no signs Tony" If he didn't know that she was crying before he sure did now. "And we are to different" she continued while wiping her nose "We'll always be"

"So what are you saying?" he asked while stepping closer to her bed. Her back still facing him.

"I am saying we are not meant to be together" she snapped back.

"No, no Ziva don't do this! Not now!" he begged her.

"Tony this is not going to work!"

"Ziva just let me help you!"

"Get out Tony" she said but he didn't move. Ziva was angry at him now. Turning to him for the first time not caring if he saw her tears she yelled "GET OUT!!!" he still didn't move so she yelled again he slowly turned around and left not looking back as Ziva broke down in tears.

Sorry to leave it there! I'll update later today or tomorrow.


	8. He Needs Her

**A/N- Ok here it is, the second to last chapter of "Fools Rush In". I hope to post the ending tomorrow but if not then I will do it Saturday.**

Abby saw him and went to talk to him but he ignored her and left without so much as a goodbye.

Tony was devastated. He felt like he lost everything which in a way he had. He had lost the love of his life and found out she didn't love him the way he thought she did. He also lost something he never even held, his child. Tony never new it was possible to love something so much that he had never even seen, other then the sonogram picture on their, wait his refrigerator.

He knew he couldn't take it anymore so he thought he would go back to the hospital and try to win Ziva back, or at least talk with her. He came in with flowers only to find an empty bed. She was already gone.

Ziva was driving down an empty road crying her eyes out. She wasn't sure if she did the right thing or made the biggest mistake of her life. She did the one thing she knew would make it all better she went to her Savta's old farm right along the Egyptian border.

Tony quickly made his way to the David's house. He was worried and had to see Ziva. She wasn't answering her phone and even Abby didn't know where she was. He banged on the door until Eli answered.

"Sir please…I know you don't like me but please tell me where Ziva is" Tony begged him.

"I don't know and that is your doing!" he said loudly then slammed the door. Tony knew he wouldn't get anymore help here and to be honest he didn't blame them. He should never have lied to her, he should have been there and most of all he should never have left that morning at the hospital.

****

Ziva was living with her Savta now. After a few days had past she told her parents where she was and that she was ok. She also made them promise not to tell Tony where she was. Which they in return told her would not be a problem because Tony had already left and was back in DC.

Ziva liked being there with her Savta, she liked the feeling it gave her. There was nothing modern around and she loved spending time with her Savta and helping her as much as she could. She felt like a little girl again.

Tony was back in DC with his new team but he wasn't the same Tony he was before he left. No this Tony was older not only physically but emotionally as well. He didn't joke, he took his job seriously and always stayed in the bullpen until security made him go home. The truth be told he hated his home. He felt lonely.

******

McGee went to visit Tony and offer him tickets to the Nationals baseball game. Gibbs had ordered McGee to snap Tony out of this trance he seamed to be in since Israel. However it did not work.

"Come on Tony these are box seats"

"I got a lot of work to do" Tony said

"Tony you are killing me! Come on my girlfriend Rachel will be there and she is bringing her friend…"

"I'm just not up for it yet ok McGee!" McGee could not believe it, Tony was turning down another date! Not to mention the fact that he didn't even joke about McGee having a new girl friend

"Well get up for it Tony! This monk thing is getting a little old" he knew that would get to him. Before Tony could answer a tall scary looking lady, at least scary looking to Tony approached them. "I am looking for Tony DiNozzo" she said in a tone that was unmistakably a lawyer.

"That's me" Tony barely said.

"Then this is for you" she replied coldly, giving him some papers and a pen. "If you would just sign here please"

"What is this?" Tony asked hoping his guess was wrong.

"Divorce papers" she said this time softer she looked almost sorry for him. "You have 6 days to contest" he handed her back the paper needing his signature and she left him with the divorce papers in hand.

"Well there ya go life sucks…welcome to the club. Now about Friday…" McGee started. He knew this would not help Tony's mood.

Tony just turned around and left without saying a word.

***

_(Note that Ziva and her grandmother are speaking Hebrew)_

Back in southern Israel Ziva was talking to her Savta. She knew she had put this off to long so she told her what had happened. Batya however after hearing her grand daughter's story could not believe what her Ziva had done.

"Savta it was the right thing to do!"

"It is not your faith that has betrayed you it is your fear" Batya told her. Ziva could not believe it. Her afraid? This is a woman who has been an assassin. She was not afraid.

"I got lost that's all" Ziva said. She knew telling her grandmother about her recent doubts was not a smart thing to do but she really needed her guidance. "But now I make my own decisions" Ziva stated firmly.

"How selfish you are thinking you know better then love" the older woman said.

"He never would have left is he knew I was still pregnant" Ziva said rubbing her very large still growing belly. "He wanted to go so I let him off the hook" she said close to tears.

"No you let yourself off the hook" Batya said knowing there was more to Ziva making him go then what she had told her. She knew Ziva feared love as much as Tony.

"You denied your heart and lied to the man you love. Why?" she pressed further hoping to get an answer.

Ziva was crying as she sat down and looked at her feet. To Batya she looked 5 years old again telling her about what happened to her at school.

"Because I had to. If I didn't leave him, he would have left me" she said in a voice so soft she could hardly hear it. "And I really don't think I could have handled that" Ziva finished.

Batya now had tears in her own eyes. She bent down in front of Ziva to look her in the eyes. "Ziva…you will never know love unless you surrender to it." Ziva broke down at that. She knew she had made a mistake giving up Tony and letting him think she lost their child. She also knew that it was too late to fix.

**********

Tony was in his office playing with his wedding ring when the phone rang. "DiNozzo" he said in a depressed voice. He hoped they didn't have a case.

"Tony hi!" he knew that voice anywhere. "It is Jeanne. did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Jeanne Benoit…your timing in impeccable" he said looking at his wedding ring now sitting on the desk.

"Well I heard about what happened between you and your wife and I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am" Jeanne said. Not sounding sorry at all.

"Thanks" Tony said as he continued playing with the ring.

"Ok so listen" Jeanne said perking up. "You know about the big NCIS cookout this weekend on the mall and I heard from McGee you weren't planning on going, but I was wondering if there was any chance that you would come?"

Tony paused fro a moment giving it some thought "Hello?" she said waiting for an answer.

"You know what…you got yourself a date" Tony told her.

Ziva woke up in the middle of the night with pain. She knew she should get back to the center of the country soon to have the baby. She decided she would leave the next day.

Tony left his new office at the pentagon and on his way out to his car. He saw the Navy Rabbi standing at the corner. "There are signs everywhere" the Rabbi said suddenly causing Tony to stop. "What did you say?" Tony asked. Not sure if he heard right. "You look lost" the Rabbi said to Tony. "There are signs everywhere to help you find your way"

Tony looked at the man like he was crazy and continued his way to his car.

The next morning on his way to pick up Jeanne to go to the cookout, he ran into a man with a dog that looked just like Ziva's. On the car ride over Tony noticed signs advertising trips to Israel and couldn't help but think of Ziva. Later he also noticed Jeanne reading a book about the desert which made him wonder if Ziva would ever publish that book she has been working on.

By the time they got to the mall Tony was sure he had not done the right thing. He missed Ziva and their old life. He loved her. He knew he had to tell her that but he feared she didn't love him anymore. Suddenly, a group of tourist past by. They were not speaking English but Tony somehow thought they sounded familiar. Then he noticed they were speaking Hebrew. He noticed the family had a little girl with olive skin and long black curly hair. She smiled at him and wouldn't look away. The mother called out to her. "Ziva'le" the woman said. Tony remembered what the Rabbi had said the night before. _'There are signs ever ywhere' _.

Ziva was right. There were signs everywhere. He excused himself from everyone and made his way to the airport. He was going to get Ziva back.

The more reviews the faster I update! Also remember there is only one chapter left so make a girl proud and review BEVAKASHA ;)


	9. I can't help falling in love with you

**Ok people! This is it. The last Chapter of "Fools Rush In".**

Tony landed in Tel Aviv in the middle of the night. The airport was surprisingly not that busy. After some arguments he was able to find a taxi driver that would take him down to the Kibutz near the Egyptian border. Tony arrived there several hours later and ran around the kibutz trying to find Ziva. A small boy approached him and took him by the hand leading him to the far end of the Kibutz. He saw an older woman hanging up laundry.

"Boker tov!" Tony said is thick American accent. "Oh Boker tov!" the woman answered excitedly. "Shmi Tony Dinozzo" Tony said. He was glad for the little Hebrew Ziva had taught him. The woman came to the gate to open it and great him "Efo Ziva David?" he asked hoping he used the right word. "hy po?" he asked.

"Lo hy lo po, hy chazra habyta laledet et ha'tinok shelachem" she said but lost Tony at "lo", which was enough for him because he knew that meant she wasn't there.

"Uhh I don't understand that" Tony said switching to English hoping she knew some.

"Tel Aviv" she said simply. "You have got to be kidding!" Tony said. He was just there when he landed. "Az ata ha'ahava ha'gdola shel Ziva" the older woman smiled "Yeled matok sheli" she said then gave him a kiss on the cheek. He didn't understand what she said but he knew it must be good. He was glad at least someone from Ziva's family approved of him.

Ziva was driving back but decided to stop along the way at her friend's house. She needed to rest. She couldn't do that long drive straight like she did before she was pregnant.

Tony went into town and got a flight that flew him to Tel Aviv. He was sure he would be there before Ziva. He went to 'her spot' the spot she had told him about along time ago.

"_Every time I drive back home from there I throw a shekel and make a wish…right before the turn around the mountain"_

"_Does it ever work?"_

"_Depends on the wish"_

Tony and stood there for two hours. He knew she must have gone by and that he missed her. It was raining hard and he was about to give up when he say her car coming. There was no mistaking it was her. He jumped on the road forcing her to stop and many other cars to swerve.

Ziva slammed on her breaks when she saw a man on the street. As she looked closer she recognized him. She opened up her car door and jumped out holding her wrap around her not so much to stop the rain from getting her wet but as to hide her stomach.

"Tony what are you doing here!" she yelled "What the hell? Are you trying to get us both killed?!"

"I'm not giving you a divorce!"

"Oh…you are to late" she said almost sorry.

"NO! I still have till 12:00" he said proudly. "Tony it's over" Ziva said, not caring about the other drivers yelling at them to get off the road. "There was a Rabbi" Tony said "He said there were signs everywhere". "What rabbi?" Ziva asked confused. "The one at the pentagon, then there was the dog. The add on a bus, and the little girl named Ziva! I mean come on! There are signs everywhere!" he yelled looking up into the rainy sky.

"I don't believe in signs Tony! Not anymore"

"Yes you do! Yes you do!" he begged her to hear him out. "And you were wrong" he told her firmly "The baby didn't bring us together it was something else, something bigger! I just didn't believe in it until now!" he explained. Ziva couldn't believe how much it appeared her Tony had changed. But she couldn't take it. She was too overwhelmed and emotional because she was pregnant. "Don't do this" she said as she ran back to her car but Tony grabbed her before she could open the door.

"I love you! I love you so much it hurts…" he paused to look at her then he noticed it, her stomach was huge. "What the hell is going on with your stomach?" he said not caring how that sounded. "Oh Tony just go home!" Ziva said panicking. She knew she was caught. "You are still pregnant" he yelled realizing it. He slammed his body against the door of her car blocking her only escape. "You're still pregnant" he repeated. "How could you lie about that? How could you do that to me?" he asked he was angry. He couldn't believe she would do that.

"I was afraid!" she said. "I tried to reach you but I couldn't and…you lied to me so I lied to you" she said bitterly. "I know" Tony said taking a hold on her upper arms. "I know, and I was wrong and I am sorry but I am here now!" he said trying to make her understand. "Don't you know what this means?! We're going to have a baby!" he said happily.

"Wrong! I am going to have a baby and you are going to call 100!" she said. "Why?" Tony asked not understanding what she was trying to tell him. "Because my water just broke!" she yelled and sounded almost scared. "But we're in the middle of the desert on a highway!" he said knowing the nearest hospital was about an hour away.

Ziva realizing he was right began to panic. "AAAHHHHH!" she yelled as she began to cry.

Within to minutes Tony had managed to find some cover for them to get out of the rain and was by Ziva's side as she lay down. The police told him that an ambulance would be there in about 10 minutes. "Sir is this your wife?" the officer asked. "Yes" he said at the same time Ziva said "No" . Choosing to ignore them he turned to the other older officer who was down by Ziva "Sir, do you think we should move them over to-"

"She is not going anywhere these contractions are right on top of each other" the older officer responded.

"Did you hear that honey?! Ziva the contractions are right on top of each other" Tony screamed at her slowly. "ARGH I'm not def I'm in labor!" Ziva said to Tony. She was sweating and in a great deal of pain.

"Oh my god we're having a baby!" Tony yelled as if he had no idea what was going on before. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Ziva yelled. Tony looked hurt. The officer looked at Tony "They always say that" he explained.

"Ziva you can do this you can do this" he said. "I hope you……" she said he didn't understand what she said. She hoped because it was in multiple languages that he did not understand. "What did she say?" the man asked. "She said she loves me, can't live without me" Tony lied over her cries of pain.

"Ok Chevre, hope you have a name picked out because it looks like we are going to have this baby right hear right now" the officer said causing Ziva to panic.

"Let us give her some air" he said clearing everyone away so it was just him, Tony and Ziva.

"Ok Ziva the baby is coming, I am here! I'm right here!" Tony said to her.

"Go away Tony you are bad luck!" she yelled pushing at him trying unsuccessfully to get him to leave. "No I'm not leaving! I am never leaving you again!" he said to her firmly.

"Get away from me ohhh-" She said but was interrupted by the most painful contraction she had yet. She grabbed Tony's arm tightly and began to cry "Oh baby don't go please! Don't leave me, I am so sorry for everything, I need you so much aghh!" she said as another contraction hit her. She was cutting off all circulation in Tony's hand but he didn't care. "I love you! Aahhh you are breaking my hand" he said as she squeezed it tighter.

"Ok Ziva, Hatinok muchan" the officer said getting there attention back. "There is a blanket in the back of my car, please get it for the baby" Ziva begged. Tony heard a woman in the back round yell that she would get it. "Ok Ziva, push, push, push" Tony said trying to encourage her. "Ok, ok, ok!" she yelled back.

It was quiet as she pushed the first time. She looked up at Tony "Please say something!" she said. The quiet was making her nervous. "I was at a farm" he said randomly. "No wonder you stink!" she said as she pushed a second time. "Uh, your grandmother kissed me!". "You went to go see my Savta?" she asked happily. "Ya, ya, ya" he said glad she was happy. She screamed out in pain as she pushed again. "The head is out" yelled the officer. He seamed calm and Tony wondered how many times the man had been through this. "Ok this is it" Tony said trying to be encouraging "Push, push breath, breath.

"Ok Ziva one more big push should do it" the officer said. She nodded, hoping she would get through this and see her child. She pushed as hard as she could until she heard a cry of a baby. She thought it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

"It is a gir!l" the older man said. He wrapped her up in a blanket and handed her over to Ziva. "It's a girl! It's a beautiful baby girl!" Tony said as he kissed Ziva's forehead as she cried. She leaned back on to Tony as they both gazed at their child for the first time.

"You did it" Tony told her.

"Lo Motek, we did it" she smiled back.

***********

Later Tony came into Ziva's hospital room where she sat holding their new pride and joy. A little girl who they both agreed would be named Batya after Ziva's grandmother.

He sat down on the chair beside the bed and kissed his daughters forehead.

"Do you think she'll like living in DC?" Ziva asked. It was her way of saying she was willing to go back with him. "Probably not as much as she'll like camping out in the desert" he smiled. Ziva had to laugh at that. "With some Dominic's pizza? She replied. Tony never thought things could get any better, then he saw his watch. "Oh no" he said causing Ziva to look at him concerned. "What?" she asked. "We're divorced" he told her. Ziva started to laugh at that and so did Tony. They knew they were meant to be together.

A few months later, after Tony converted. Tony and Ziva were married in a traditional Jewish wedding on the vary cliff they had celebrated Tony's birthday on all that time ago.

The End!

Well that is it. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you liked it. I am sorry to see it end but all things must end yes?


End file.
